Flashbacks
by yamila.ar
Summary: En estado de coma, House empieza a recordar escenas de su juventud...
1. Prólogo

Empecé este fic hace tiempo con la idea fija de que quería saber más sobre House de joven. Como la serie no nos ha proporcionado mucho, escribí una escena que me imaginaba... y surgió esto. No sé cuánto me llevará escribirlo, ni tampoco si podré actualizar a menudo. Lo que sí tengo claro es que no va a tener un pairing particular, sino que intentaré atravesar toda la vida de nuestro médico favorito, con lo que ello implica... (sí, michiganeras, algo haré con eso, siempre a mi manera particular de verlo, claro está). Mi intención es mostrar cómo se fue desarrollando su personalidad... no creo que haya sido igual toda la vida, creo que su carácter se fue formando de a poco, y que fue aprendiendo cosas de aquí y allá... Por lo pronto, lo traigo y veo qué onda...

Va por Carly y Tere, que han beteado esta primera entrega. Y por mi hermano, que en ocasiones me ayuda con la inspiración.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Flashbacks**

_Prólogo_

Cosa rara la electricidad. Desde que el ser humano encontró su utilidad ha hecho la vida infinitamente más fácil. En principio, permite ver de noche. Eso gracias a Edison. Y luego, toda la lista de aparatos, domésticos y no tanto, que ahorran trabajo y tiempo.

Y, por supuesto, están también las aplicaciones médicas. Y los peligros, que no deben dejarse de lado.

House sabía todo esto. Conocía esas grandes utilidades de la electricidad que le hacían la vida más fácil.

Había probado el peligro. De primera mano. Ciento diez voltios recorriendo su cuerpo. Todo porque quería probar ese éxtasis, ese placer que su reciente idiota de clínica le había mencionado... De no ser por la Perra Despiadada hubiera quedado ahí, en el suelo de su oficina, con ese cuchillo metido en el tomacorriente.

Y ahora se enfrentaba a otro peligro. Esta vez, disfrazado de aplicación médica. Pero con el estado en que tenía el cráneo... No, mejor no pensarlo. Tenía que ver si había algo que pudiera salvar a la Per... A Amber. Por Wilson. Que estaba ahí junto a él, mirando cómo Chase le ajustaba e inmovilizaba la cabeza. Anestesia local, el ruidito del hueso siendo perforado. Y el camino al recuerdo comenzaba.

Cosa rara la electricidad. Ciento diez voltios matarían a cualquiera. Cinco voltios apenas si son un cosquilleo. Pero dentro del cerebro incluso una descarga tan pequeña puede causar estragos.

A House lo hizo recordar. El bar, el autobús, el accidente. Y Amber. Supo que Wilson lloraba. Supo que Wilson estaba enojado, no podía culparlo. Hasta él se sintió impotente al darse cuenta de que todo estaba perdido, de que Amber moriría sin remedio.

Lo siguiente sucedió en cámara lenta. Por lo menos así lo vivió House; quizá todo había sido más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó, sintió un dolor agudísimo en la cabeza, superior incluso al de la pierna. Y hubiera deseado que a partir de allí todo fuera oscuridad.

Cinco inofensivos voltios. House vio ante sus ojos como si una cinta se rebobinara a gran velocidad. No cualquier cinta. Una grabación de su vida. Pudo reconocer algunas escenas de los últimos... ¿diez años? Algo así. Pero las escenas continuaron su frenético retroceso y comenzó a ver rostros y lugares que ya había olvidado.

Cinco inofensivos voltios. Inofensivos con un demonio. House sólo quería recordar el accidente, no la mitad de su vida. Bueno, las imágenes ya iban llegando a varios años antes de la mitad. El ritmo de retroceso comenzó a reducirse. Hasta que al fin se detuvo en una imagen congelada. Automáticamente reconoció el momento, aunque fuera muy similar a muchos otros que recordaba perfectamente. Era una época en la que él era más humano. Menos House, más Greg. Menos ermitaño. Tenía una cierta vida social. Era menos realista, se permitía soñar.

Intentó luchar, volver a la realidad. Pero seguía en esa escena, como si estuviera en "stand-by", esperándolo. Por fin se rindió. Si su memoria quería repasar algunas cosas, quitar el polvo a antiguos sucesos, pues iba a dejarla. Se rindió ante su propia mente.

- Está en coma, - anunció Chase a Cuddy. Con ayuda de Wilson lo habían intubado y un enfermero ya lo llevaba en la camilla hacia la UTI. – No sé cuánto puede tardar en despertar. Mejor mantenerlo vigilado, pues no podemos saber aún si le quedará alguna secuela mental o física. Nos excedimos de los protocolos... – El intensivista adoptó sus aires más profesionales para hablar de la salud de su ex jefe. – Él insistió. Tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias... - La Decana asintió seria con la cabeza y largó un suspiro antes de salir tras los pasos del enfermero.

Wilson quedó inmóvil donde estaba sentado. Chase se le acercó y la puso una mano en el hombro, pero no pareció inmutarse. Desde la sala de observadores Cameron apretaba fuerte los labios, cruzada de brazos. Foreman acababa de salir rumbo a Diagnósticos para informar a los otros de lo que había pasado.

El mundo seguía corriendo. House seguía con la escena pausada.

Tomó actitud de espectador y se dejó llevar por su memoria.

Maldita estimulación de recuerdos.


	2. Cap I: El último pueblo Parte 1

**Capítulo I: El último pueblo**

_**Parte 1**_

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Sentía el latido de una vena en la sien. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Intentaba quitar de su mente toda mínima conexión con sus cinco sentidos. Misión Imposible. La vez de su padre penetraba sus oídos con decibeles espantosos. El fuerte olor a sudor lo mareaba. Podía sentir esas mínimas gotitas de saliva que golpeaban su cara cada vez que un nuevo sonido emanaba de aquella boca.

Tenía las uñas enterradas en la palma de la mano. O casi, pues las había recortado el día anterior para evitar lastimarse hasta sangrar otra vez. Si tan sólo pudiera dar un poco de impulso a sus brazos... No, debía controlarse. Debía comportarse. El hijo adolescente de un soldado debía guardar normas de conducta. Si no, el entrenamiento en batalla de ese mismo soldado podía volverse en su contra.

Los gritos de siempre. Su padre jamás perdía la voz. Años de práctica dándole órdenes a sus subordinados. El mismo volumen, a un palmo de su rostro.

- Mírame cuando te hablo, - le ordenó. Años de costumbre, Greg obedeció. No es que quisiera mirarlo. Es que sabía lo que le esperaba si no obedecía. Así que levantó sus ojos grises para encontrarse aquella mirada glacial que tanto odiaba. – Eres un inútil. – El mismo tono que dedicaba a sus reclutas. Como si él fuera uno más entre sus filas de inadaptados. - ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo!

- ¡Sí, señor! – le gritó, cerrando los ojos otra vez. A pesar de ya no verlo adivinó esa sonrisa maliciosa que ponía cada vez que lo obligaba a aceptar sus insultos sin más.

- ¿Ya ves cómo tú también lo reconoces? – le espetó, su tono de voz había descendido hasta sonar a balbuceo. – Quítate el suéter, las botas y el cinturón... y ponte ese pantalón de pijama que te compró tu madre en el verano. Hoy duermes afuera.

Lo vio girarse y salir de su habitación. Y cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Dos segundos más tarde la volvía a abrir. Y Greg no iba a volver a cerrarla. Ni siquiera para mantener su privacidad mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Si llegaba a hacerlo le hubiera esperado una buena tanda de patadas en las rodillas, como aquella única vez cuando tenía trece años y se atrevió a hacer frente a la regla de "papá es el único que abre y cierra puertas".

En menos de un minuto quedó en camiseta de tirantes y medias, y se puso el pantalón fino que le había indicado su padre. Ni se molestó en maldecir que le apretara en la entrepierna y que apenas le llegara al borde de los zoquetes. Le quedaba chico, y el maldito lo sabía. Se lo había hecho poner a propósito.

Salió de la habitación a paso firme, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera. Se le puso la piel de gallina al primer contacto con el aire frío de principios de marzo. De la primavera acechante no había ni rastros.

Escuchó la voz de su padre en la otra punta del patio, llamándolo. Y al acercarse le pareció que lo miraba con odio. Y le señaló un rincón bajo el cobertizo del coche que ahora estaba en el taller.

- Ahí te quedas hasta la mañana.

Greg asintió con la cabeza. Si llegaba a abrir la boca su padre escucharía el castañeteo de sus dientes. Firme en su lugar lo vio entrar a la casa y cerrar tras de sí con otro golpe.

Miró a su alrededor con disimulo. Sabía que su padre lo observaba desde la ventana de la cocina. Y así sería por una hora más, cuando se fuera a dormir. Recién entonces Greg podía hacer algo para paliar el frío. Sentarse, quitarse los calcetines y frotarse los pies. Insuflar aliento entre sus manos juntas. Flexiones de brazos, cinco, seis, diez series. Trotes alrededor del patio, veinte, treinta, cien vueltas. Tomar algo de la reserva de dulces que tenía escondida tras un ladrillo en la pared del fondo del cobertizo. Hidratos de carbono con que se inyectaba energía. Y algunas series de abdominales. Seguro que ya habría batido el récord mundial. Lástima que nadie lo supiera.

A las cinco en punto de la mañana escuchó el despertador de su padre sonar apenas dos segundos, y volvió a la posición que éste le había mostrado. Diez minutos más tarde lo vio salir al trote con su uniforme de campaña rumbo al trabajo.

...


	3. I Parte 2

Parte 2

A las cinco en punto de la mañana escuchó el despertador de su padre sonar apenas dos segundos, y volvió a la posición que éste le había mostrado. Diez minutos más tarde lo vio salir al trote con su uniforme de campaña rumbo al trabajo.

Ése era uno de los pocos momentos en el día en que sentía un cierto alivio. Cinco y diez de la mañana el tipo se iba religiosamente al trabajo y su madre se quedaba junto a la puerta, esperando a que Greg entrara para colocarle una manta tibia sobre los hombros y darle una enorme taza de sopa caliente. Luego se sentaba frente a la chimenea a mascullar su bronca, a confesarle al fuego todo lo que su padre le hacía sentir.

Aún no sabía cómo no había terminado alguna vez con hipotermia. Quizá aquellos seis mesas en Alaska, o el verano en Groenlandia, lo tenían curtido para soportar las bajas temperaturas. O las demasiado altas, producto de la temporada en Egipto. Porque en verano los castigos nocturnos se basaban en pasar las horas con varias capas de suéteres, guantes y gorro de lana.

No supo cuándo, pero se quedó dormido en el sofá. Se dio cuenta como a las diez y media de la mañana, cuando despertó con un fuerte olor a tostadas con mantequilla.

- A las once y media en el campo de béisbol, ¿verdad? – le preguntó su madre al ver que se incorporaba y se frotaba los ojos. Greg asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Tomó una tostada de la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa y la mordisqueó de camino al baño. Tenía que quitarse aunque fuera lo más grueso de la mugre acumulada durante la noche. De todos modos, volvería a ensuciarse durante el partido.

A la hora fijada llegó al campo deportivo, con el uniforme de su equipo bajo la chaqueta de cuero con piel en el cuello. Dos chicos aparcaban sus bicicletas en ese instante.

- ¡Greg! – lo saludó uno de ellos, apenas más alto que él, pelirrojo y de ojos azules muy saltones. – Te esperamos anoche en casa de Jack, ¿qué te pasó?

Mentira. Seguro no lo habían esperado, como siempre. Sabían que los viernes por la noche en general le estaban negados.

- La gata tuvo cría y mi madre casi se desmaya. No pude salir. – No se inmutó en su mentira. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a inventarse excusas para disimular los castigos de su padre.

- Qué pena, - se lamentó el otro chico, bajito y apenas regordete, de cabello y ojos negros y brillantes, clara herencia latina. – Harry y yo pensamos que había pasado algo grave.

Otra mentira. "Todos mienten", pensó. No era mala hipótesis. Algún día la desarrollaría.

- Harry y tú son idiotas. Cada viernes parecen pensar lo mismo, ¿no te das cuenta, George? – Su tono tenía un dejo de sarcasmo que sus dos compañeros pasaron por alto, ya demasiado acostumbrados a sus comentarios. El tal Harry volvió a hablar.

- Entremos rápido. El entrenador Rocket debe estar esperándonos.

Los vestuarios del campo olían siempre a polvo. No importaba cuánto lo limpiaran, parecía que el olor ese superaba cualquier desodorante. Pero los días de partido ese olor se mezclaba con la ansiedad de todo el equipo. Bueno, todos menos Greg, que apoyado contra su casillero escuchaba de brazos cruzados la charla animosa de Rocket mientras mascaba un chicle con total indiferencia.

Había jugado ya tantos deportes y para tantos equipos que poco le importaba lo que le dijeran en esos minutos previos. Él tenía la obligación de ser el mejor, así que saldría a ganar. Si llegaba a perder, tendría otra noche de castigo. Así que, básicamente, no tenía opción.

Ahora mismo jugaba de lanzador. Ocasionalmente le tocaba el turno al bat. No era raro que salvara el juego casi perdido con un out rápido, o con un home run a bases llenas. Y tenía una muy buena velocidad para las carreras, en parte gracias al forzado entrenamiento nocturno.

Para tener diecisiete años, Greg tenía un físico impresionante. Hombros anchos, de porte esbelto, mandíbula cuadrada y siempre bien afeitada (como correspondía al hijo de un soldado). El cabello corto y castaño permanecía casi siempre escondido bajo una gorra de visera blanca con el logotipo de los New York Yankees. Y cuando la gorra no estaba, lo tenía siempre un tanto desaliñado, lo justo para mostrar su desacuerdo con tanta formalidad. Y sus ojos, en general de un azul brillante, eran el delirio de toda mujer con al menos un ojo sano. Sin embargo, el muchacho repelía a la gente. Y todo por su particular modo de decir lo que pensaba en todo momento. Eso sí, siempre que su padre no estuviera presente. Para evitar castigos innecesarios, claro.

- ¡House! – lo llamó el entrenador. – Tu turno al bat.

Rarísimo. Primera entrada y ya bateaba. Miró entre el alambrado que resguardaba la zona de las bancas para averiguar quiénes eran sus oponentes. Con razón ya llevaban ventaja. El otro equipo era el de los hijos del personal administrativo de la base. Hijos de civiles, sin la disciplina de los hijos de militares.

En un solo movimiento tomó el casco y se lo puso. Camino al plato el entrenador le tendió su bat favorito. El más pesado, de punta hueca, ligeramente más corto que el resto. Se preparó para recibir el lanzamiento. Una abanicada, un foul y un doble. Y el siguiente bateador tuvo out directo, así que regresó a la banca, se quitó el casco y tomó su guante para dirigirse al montículo. Ése había sido su lugar natural desde su ingreso a aquel equipo, cerca de seis meses atrás. Y se sentía cómodo allí, solo, mirando a todos los jugadores desde su metro ochenta y cinco elevado aún más por el terreno de juego. Solo frente al bateador, en quien siempre infundía respeto. Mantenía la expresión irreverente, con la gorra calada hasta las cejas y el chicle en la boca que mascaba cada tanto con una mueca de desprecio que a nadie pasaba desapercibida.

Ganaron por amplia diferencia. Greg aprovechó para ducharse en los vestidores, se vistió con una muda de ropa que dejaba en su casillero y dejó el uniforme junto con los de los demás. Sólo que en su caso ya no volvería a buscarlo. Al día siguiente partiría con sus padres a otro destino.

...


	4. I Parte 3

Parte 3

Parte 3

Ganaron por amplia diferencia. Greg aprovechó para ducharse en los vestidores, se vistió con una muda de ropa que dejaba en su casillero y dejó el uniforme junto con los de los demás. Sólo que en su caso ya no volvería a buscarlo. Al día siguiente partiría con sus padres a otro destino.

Justo esa semana eran las vacaciones de Pascua. Mejor para él, pensó. Así tendría la semana entera para instalarse en el nuevo lugar, en la nueva casa, la nueva habitación y la nueva ciudad.

Había sólo dos cosas que a Greg le gustaban de su padre: que hubiera elegido a su madre y que viajara tanto. Podía contarse un tercer ítem si tomaba en cuenta el apellido. Hablar de un House era imponer respeto. Por lo menos así era en todas las bases militares que llevaba recorridas en diecisiete años.

Las constantes mudanzas lo alegraban. Le permitía conocer nuevas regiones, tanto de los Estados Unidos como del resto del mundo, y así ocupaba su mente en aprender sobre esas diferentes culturas y costumbres para no pensar en la próxima tortura que le impondría su padre.

Y tenía otra ventaja importante. No le gustaba hacer amigos, así que con tanto viaje no llegaba a echar raíces en ninguna relación. Aunque, eso sí, iba dejando un reguero de corazones rotos. Su atractivo físico le permitía encontrar fácilmente alguna chica, casi siempre mayor que él, con quien pudiera satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas, tan apremiantes en la adolescencia, y más aún con todos los problemas que se cernían sobre su cabeza. Precisamente había encontrado en todo ese sexo, sin compromisos para él, una vía de escape de la realidad. Y el hecho de estar siempre con chicas mayores le daba más experiencia que la que tenían otros muchachos de su edad. Otros muchachos como Harry y George, para quienes era una especie de ídolo.

Al salir del campo de béisbol se encaminó a la casa de su chica de turno. Debía darle la noticia de su mudanza, que pospuso hasta último momento para no tener tiempo de verla deprimirse. Y se sintió como el estereotipo de marinero; una mujer en cada puerto. Sólo que él no era marinero y no sólo visitaba puertos.

- ¡Buen partido, House! – lo felicitó Rocket, que se estaba subiendo a su moto. – Suerte de aquí en más. Es una lástima que ya no vaya a verte...

Greg sonrió ligeramente. Odiaba que lo felicitaran después de los partidos. Ya tenía naturalizada la victoria, no necesitaba los cumplidos. Así que siguió camino sin darle más importancia.

La cerca bajita y blanca de la casa que buscaba estaba abierta cuando llegó. Aún así, golpeó las manos y esperó a que la chica saliera. No le gustaba estar dentro de la casa cuando dejaba a alguna de sus novias.

- ¡Greg! ¡Te esperaba para almorzar! – lo saludó una joven de alrededor de veinte años que corrió hacia él, echándole los brazos al cuello. Él la apartó con suavidad y bajó la mirada.

- Me mudo mañana. Y no creo que vuelva.

Ahí estaba esa sinceridad brutal que lo distinguía. Aún no conocía mujer alguna que no le diera una bofetada después de soltar esa frase. Eso, hasta ahora. Porque Nicole puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró seria.

- Es justo. Me lo habías anticipado hace cinco meses, cuando empezamos... Esto no duraría para siempre.

Greg asintió con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Su expresión era dura pero serena.

- Te conviene olvidarme. Lo más probable es que dentro de una semana ya no te recuerde.

- No finjas que te preocupas por mí, no es necesario. Dejaste claros los términos de esta relación desde el primer día.

- Lo sé. Es sólo que...

- ¿Quieres un último desahogo?

La miró sorprendido. No se esperaba eso. De todos modos sacudió la cabeza y le tomó una mano.

- Si me demoro mucho más mi padre va a matarme.

- Pasaste la noche fuera, ¿verdad?

Miró al piso otra vez. Nicole era de las pocas que habían aprendido a leerlo entre líneas. Y a pesar de ser joven sabía apreciar eso en una mujer.

Se limitó a asentir. No era necesario explicarle a ella que el castigo de la noche anterior había sido por sacar un siete en un examen. No era necesario contarle que a pesar de haberse pasado horas ejercitándose, y de haber tomado luego una taza de sopa, y de haber dormido junto a la chimenea para luego ir a jugar al béisbol, todavía tenía el frío pegado a la piel. No era necesario; ella sabía. Sabía eso y mucho más que Greg no le decía, y que ella tampoco confesaba saber.

- Bueno, adiós, - concluyó con un suspiro. No quería extender ese momento. No que le doliera, sino que se sentía incómodo, nada más que eso.

- Adiós, Gregory, - le respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa. Y le extendió una mano que él estrechó con fuerza antes de emprender su regreso sin voltear.

Ya estaba totalmente libre, como cada último día en una ciudad. Sin relaciones que lo ataran, con pocos o ningún recuerdo más que el nombre del lugar, y quizá algún aroma característico de esos que no pueden olvidarse.

Cuando entró a la casa vio que ya todas las cosas de sus padres estaban metidas en grandes cajas que se apilaban junto a la entrada, en el living. En su habitación, sobre su cama, había otra caja igual con su nombre de pila escrito en letras grandes. La dejaría su madre para que guardara sus cosas. Igual, eran bien pocas.

Revoleó dentro los cinco libros que tenía en su biblioteca. Tres novelas de Sherlock Holmes, un Atlas del Mundo y un ejemplar de alguna enciclopedia de historia del arte.

Tras eso, algunas mudas de ropa que tenía en el placard. Su traje de gala seguramente habría sido pulcramente guardado por su madre, porque allí no estaba.

El guante de béisbol, una pelota firmada por algún beisbolista famoso, la máscara de hockey de cuando iban a Canadá... Se detuvo al llegar a un juego de ajedrez tallado en madera que le regalara un crío en Sudáfrica dos años atrás. Uno de los pocos lugares donde se había sentido a gusto.

Luego, un paño de tela con un teclado de piano pintado. Regalo del profesor de piano de París cuando tenía unos siete años. Solía extenderlo cada tanto sobre su cama para practicar, imaginando las ya conocidas notas en su cabeza, cuando la casa donde estaban no contaba con un instrumento. O cuando reconocía que el ambiente de la casa no estaba como para tocar a Mozzart, Chopin, Beethoven, Schubert, Bach... Pedacitos de piezas que se sabía de memoria para no cargar con partituras.

Cerró las solapas de la caja y la cargó hasta el living. No hizo más que dejarla en el piso cuando escuchó la voz de su padre a su espalda.

- Ve a dormir temprano. El coche de la base llegará a buscarnos en seis horas, y tienes que ayudarme a subir las cajas. Salimos después de cenar.

Greg miró por la ventana. El sol estaba alto en el cielo aún. Y en lugar de pasarse la tarde tirado en la hierba y disfrutando de su recién adquirida libertad, iba a estar durmiendo para poder estar lúcido al momento de viajar. Igual, tenía sueño. Así que se metió de nuevo en lo que dentro de poco ya no sería su habitación, y nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada, se durmió profundamente. Como siempre que estaba por abandonar una ciudad.


	5. Cap II: La última secundaria Parte 1

**Capítulo II: La última secundaria**

_Parte 1_

Despertó mirando un techo violeta. El maldito violeta de su nueva habitación. Le venía molestando para conciliar el sueño esos días, pero no pensaba hacer nada para que ese color cambiara; acabaría acostumbrándose al pasar una o dos semanas.

La casa nueva tenía un piano que Greg ya llevaba tres días probando. Había algunas notas ligeramente desafinadas, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que tocara.

Había llegado el primer día de escuela. Se sintió inmensamente afortunado de estar un año adelantado; gracias a que de pequeño tenía clases particulares logró ingresar al secundario un año antes de lo normal. Y así contaría con todo un año para hacer lo que quisiera de su vida antes de intentar un ingreso a la universidad. Todo un año que planeaba dedicar a deportes, música y algunos estudios personales extra para sentirse mejor preparado para afrontar la carrera.

Ya lo tenía decidido. Todo minuciosamente planeado. Durante ese año su padre no tenía previsto ser trasladado. Conseguiría un nuevo profesor de piano para perfeccionarse un poco. Buscaría un deporte, preferentemente alguno distinto del béisbol, sólo para variar un poco. Y juntaría algo de dinero con un trabajo pequeño, no demasiado exigente. Así, para marzo o abril del año siguiente, tendría suficiente como para irse a la Universidad, que no tendría que molestarse en pagar gracias a las becas para hijos de militares.

Su padre seguramente querría meterlo en la Academia Militar. Pero eso no iba con Greg, reacio a obedecer cualquier tipo de orden o disciplina. Eso significaba que iba a escaparse para ir a estudiar.

Médico. Quería ser médico. No es que le gustara curar gente. Le interesaba investigar en el ámbito de la medicina, resolver alguno de los grandes enigmas que muchas enfermedades aún representaban para los especialistas. Y le gustaba mucho estudiar. Solía devorar cualquier libro que cayera en sus manos. Su memoria con respecto a este tipo de conocimientos era verdaderamente prodigiosa. Estaba siempre ansioso por aprender, y tenía una facilidad innata para ello que lo favorecía enormemente.

El consejero escolar de su último colegio le había dado algunos folletos de varias universidades. Como de costumbre, se había mostrado indiferente, pero había guardado algunos dentro de su ejemplar de "Estudio en Escarlata". Entre ellos, el tríptico de la institución que había elegido. Universidad de Michigan, en su sede principal de Ann Arbor.

Se levantó y pasó una mano por su cara para espabilarse. Le costaba horrores despertarse, sobre todo el primer día de clases. Era como si todo el sueño del mundo se pegara a él ese día. Quizá fuera psicológico. Odiaba tener que presentarse ante la clase, odiaba tener que elegir las actividades extra, y aún más odiaba incorporarse cuando el ciclo escolar ya estaba terminando.

Otra vez ese olor fuerte a tostadas y mantequilla, característico de todos sus desayunos. Antes de ir a la cocina pasó por el baño y se lavó la cara. Al mirarse al espejo descubrió que sus ojos estaban bien azules ese día. Y que tenía barba de tres días. Tendría que afeitarse antes de salir o su padre lo mataría por ir a estudiar desaliñado. Algún día sería libre de dejársela cuanto quisiera.

Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y apoyó la barbilla sobre la mano y el codo junto a su plato. Su madre volteó con una sartén de tocino sólo para él. Dio un par de bocados antes de tomar una tostada y masticarla con ganas.

- No comas muy aprisa. Sabes que no es bueno.

Greg la miró un instante y luego bajó el ritmo de su mandíbula. Echó un vistazo al reloj para descubrir que tenía tiempo de sobra. El colegio estaba tan sólo a cuatro calles de allí. Se tomó su tiempo para terminar su abundante desayuno. Espués fue a ducharse, afeitarse y cepillarse los dientes.

Su elección de ropa para ir a la escuela era siempre la misma. Vaqueros, apenas un talle más del que debería usar, pero así los quería. Una camiseta gastada, y encima una camisa lisa que jamás abotonaba en el cuello porque lo hacía sentir ahogado, y que tampoco metía en el pantalón para no parecer nerd. Y sus Converse gastadas. Ya pronto necesitaría unas nuevas, esas comenzaban a apretarle un poco el meñique.

Al salir del baño lo esperaba su madre con un peine en la mano. Igual, al salir de la casa, mochila al hombro y metido en su chaqueta de cuero con piel, se pasaría las manos por el pelo para desordenarlo. Su pequeña y única rebeldía.

Por ser el primer día de clase llegó a la escuela temprano, y fue directo a la oficina del director. El tipo, regordete y con cara de bonachón, lo estaba esperando. No escuchó bien su nombre de pila cuando se presentó, "Algo" Steele. Que le puso una mano en el hombro y lo empujó hacia el pasillo hablándole de todas las virtudes de Lansing High.

...


End file.
